The New Generation X
by sunsetbabe17
Summary: The XMen have separated into different teams and have created safe havens for mutants across the U.S. The Brotherhood and the Acolytes joined various teams too. These teams will soon have to come together to save all of mutant kind.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except some characters and plot

**Prologue**

The X-Men have separated into different teams and have created safe havens for mutants across the U.S. The Brotherhood and the Acolytes joined various teams too. These teams will soon have to come together to save all of mutant kind.

There are 5 teams:

The Red Team in Westchester, New York run by Scott Summers.

The Green Team in New Orleans, Louisiana run by Rogue.

The Yellow Team in Canada run by Logan Howlett.

The Purple Team in Charlotte, North Carolina run by Lance Alvers.

The Blue Team in San Francisco, California run by Bobby Drake.

The uniforms are black leather with whatever color stripes their team is. Each base is also equipped with a danger room and a jet.


	2. Characters

Disclaimer: don't own anything except some characters and plot

**Characters**

**Red Team:**

Professor Charles Xavier: telepathy

Scott Summers: leader- optic blasts

Jean Grey-Summers: telepathy & telekinesis

Nathan Summers: telepathy & telekinesis-20- brown hair/blue eyes

Rachel Summers: telepathy & telekinesis-18- red hair/green eyes

Alex Summers: plasma blasts

Kate Donovan-Summers: water manipulation

Andrew "Andy" Summers: can breathe under water-18- Blonde hair/blue eyes

Melissa Summers: can turn into water-17- blonde hair/blue eyes

Kyle Summers: fireballs-16- blonde hair/blue eyes

Jamie Madrox: can duplicate himself

Michelle Mac-Madrox: human

Christopher "Chris" Madrox: super strength & can merge with his twin-16- brown hair/brown eyes

Nicholas "Nick" Madrox: super smart & can merge with his twin-16- brown hair/brown eyes

Piotr Rasputin: can cover his body with steel

Anna Kinsley-Rasputin: Human

Steven Rasputin: diamond coated skin-19- black hair/brown eyes

Kurt Wagner: teleportation

Amanda Sefton-Wagner: human

Ryan Wagner: shapeshift-16- brown hair/yellow eyes

Bryan Wagner: teleport himself & anything else without touching it-15- blue & fuzzy w/yellow eyes

Jace Thomason: light his body on fire & fly-17- blonde hair/blue eyes

Vanessa Barcelona: piercing scream-16- brown hair/brown eyes

**Green Team:**

Rogue LeBeau: leader-absorb life force, memories, powers, fly, super strength, & near invulnerability

Remy LeBeau: can kinetically charge objects & an empath

Jade LeBeau: can kinetically charge objects without having to touch them-18-brown hair w/2 white streaks/green eyes

Henri LeBeau: Fly, super strength, invulnerability-16-brown hair/green eyes

Lucas LeBeau: absorb life force, memories,& power which he can later recall-14-brown hair w/2 white streaks/red on black eyes

Marie LeBeau: empathy-5-brown hair/green eyes

Elizabeth Webber: can create force fields-18- brown hair/blue eyes

Emily Bowen-Quatermaine: create holograms-18-auburn hair/brown eyes

Lucky Spencer: can switch places with people-18- blonde hair/blue eyes

Nikolas Cassadine: can steal other's senses-19-black hair/brown eyes, brother to above

Kelly Parker: air manipulation-16-blonde hair/blue eyes

Ben Mitchum: x-ray vision-16-blonde hair/blue, green eyes

Zhane Taft: paralyzing touch-19-blonde hair/blue eyes

Cade Richards: shoots a green substance from his hands-17-brown hair/green eyes

Ethan Walker: able to speak/understand any language-14-brown hair/brown eyes

Tessa Stone: enhanced agility, coordination, & reflexes can generate throwing stars of psionic energy: orangeparylis, greenexplosive, purplepoisonous, yellownegate mutant powers-20-blonde hair/blue eyes

**Yellow Team:**

Logan Howlett: leader-healing, keen senses, & adamantium claws

Ororo Munroe-Howlett: can control the weather

Nicole "Nikki" Howlett: healing & keen senses-15-black hair/brown eyes

Evan Daniels: bone spikes

Sarah Jenkins-Daniels: can control the growth of her bone structure

Kevin Daniels: bone spikes-18-brown hair/brown eyes

Kristen Daniels: can shrink herself & others-16-blonde hair/blue eyes

Charissa Bussie: power over shadows-17-blonde hair/blue eyes

Jason Quatermaine-Morgan: release poisonous gas through the skin-19-blonde hair/blue eyes

Michael "Sonny" Corinthos: able to sense the truth-20-black hair/brown eyes

Joey Krause: can stretch his body-15-brown hair/brown eyes

Joshua "Josh" Hunter: blow stuff up w/a flick of the wrist-16-blonde hair/brown eyes

Eric Knight: can cause telekinetic & telepathic backlash-16-brown hair/blue, green eyes

Elizabeth "Liz" Stine: create portals-17-blonde hair/blue eyes

Diana Jones: convert sound into light-14-blonde hair/green eyes

Angela Jones: convert light into sound-15-blonde hair/brown eyes

**Purple Team:**

Lance Alvers: leader-earthquakes

Katherine "Kitty" Pride-Alvers: phase

Kimberly "Kim" Alvers: phase-17-brown hair/blue eyes

Jack Alvers: earthquakes-15-brown hair/brown eyes

St. John Allerdyce: fire manipulation

Wanda Maximoff-Allerdyce: hex bolts

Jena Allerdyce: create fire-17-blonde hair/brown eyes

John Jr. "Johnny" Allerdyce: fire manipulation-17(twins)-blonde hair/brown eyes

Gwen Allerdyce: hex bolts-15-black hair/blue eyes

Pietro Maximoff: super speed

Tabitha Smith-Maximoff: cherry bombs

Maxwell "Max" Maximoff: defy gravity on himself & other objects-20-blonde hair/blue eyes

Caroline "Carly" Maximoff: cherry bombs-18-blonde hair/blue eyes

Samantha "Sam" Maximoff: astral projection-17-blonde hair/blue eyes

Danielle "Dani" Maximoff: super speed-16-platinum blonde hair/blue eyes

Peter Maximoff: stink bombs-14-white hair/blue eyes

Todd Tolensky: a human toad

Fred Dukes: impervious skin & super strength

Amy Kennedy: can control plants-16-brown hair/brown eyes

Francis Mason: able to transform physical energy into psychic energy-19-brown hair/brown eyes

**Blue Team:**

Robert "Bobby" Drake: leader-ice

Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee-Drake: fireworks

Alexander "Alex" Drake: fireworks-19-black hair/blue eyes

Brittany Drake: ice-16-blonde hair/blue eyes

Tyler Drake: energy balls-14- black hair/brown eyes

David Abbott: can speak to animals

Rahne Sinclair-Abbott: can turn into a wolf

Jake Abbott: metamorph-17-brown hair/green eyes

Roberto DaCosta: convert solar energy to physical strength & flight

Abigail Bertrand-DaCosta: human

Seth DaCosta: convert solar energy to physical strength & flight-20-black hair/brown eyes

Amara Aquilla-Barrett: magma

Jonathan Barrett: can levitate himself

Brenda Barrett: magma-18-brown hair/brown eyes

Ray Crisp: electricity

Hannah Peters-Crisp: blend in w/the background

Carter Crisp: blend in w/the background-19-blonde hair/blue eyes

Rachel Crisp: invisibility-17-blonde hair/brown eyes

Dylan Crisp: electricity-15-blonde hair/blue eyes

Samuel "Sam" Guthrie: cannonball

Grace Winslow-Guthrie: telepathy

Carson Guthrie: cannonball-20-blonde hair/blue eyes

Brooke Guthrie: visions upon contact w/an object-18-brown hair/brown eyes

Kelsey Guthrie: illusianist-16-blonde hair/blue eyes


	3. Red Team Danger Room Practice

Disclaimer: don't own anything except some characters and plot

**Red Team Danger Room Practice**

**Westchester, New York: Red Team**

BAMF!

"You two are late," scolded Mr. Summers.

"Jeez, Mr. Summers vere not zat late. Iv these sessions veren't held zo damn early I'm sure ve vould alvays be on time," exclaimed Bryan Wagner, speaking up for himself and his older brother, Ryan.

"Let's just get this session started," Nathan, stated, eager to get some action. Most of the teens were half asleep, it being 6 in the morning and they hated these stupid Danger Room sessions.

"The objective in this session is to save all the hostages in the mall and destroy the sentinels with minimal damage to the mall. Got it?" Mr. Summers said.

"Yes," was the incoherent mumble from the group of half asleep teens.

"Alright guys," Nathan began, their unofficial team leader, son like father, "Ryan, Bryan, Vanessa, Rachel, and Melissa get the hostages to safety and everyone else take care of the sentinels." Everyone gave a nod of their head signaling that they understood. They completed the session with little complications and they were now tired and sweaty.

"Good job guys," Mr. Summers remarked, "Vanessa next time try not to get so frustrated with the hostages".

"Well, next time they should cooperate," she exclaimed.

"Hit the showers everybody," Mr. Summers said, ignoring Vanessa.


	4. Green Team Danger Room Practice

Disclaimer: don't own anything except some characters and plot

**Green Team Danger Room Practice**

**New Orleans, Louisiana: Green Team**

"Mom, why do we 'ave t' get up so early just fo' a stupid Danger Room session?" Henri LeBeau whined.

"'Cause when Ah was yo' age Ah had to do the same thang and trust me all this trainin' is goin' to pay off sooner or later." Mrs. LeBeau or Rogue replied to her eldest son.

"So what are we doing today?" the ever perky Kelly Parker asked.

"Marie doesn't 'ave t' get up this early an' train," Henri grumbled still tired and mad.

"That's 'cause she's five dipshit!" Jade said smacking her brother in the head.

"Ow! Mon Dieu dat 'urt!" he shouted. Some of the teens laughed at this, finding it amusing.

"We are going t' have sparring matches, wit'out powahs," Rogue stated. Some groaned at this wanting it to be an easy session, but for the most part it was. "Here are the pairings: Jade and Tessa, Luke and Ethan, Elizabeth and Emily, Lucky and Nikolas, Kelly and Ben, Zhane and Cade, and finally Henri since yah are such a complainer yah get t' be mah opponent." Rogue said.

"Great," Henri mumbled, not happy with the prospect of going up against his mother.


	5. Yellow Team Danger Room Practice

Disclaimer: don't own anything except some characters and plot

**Yellow Team Danger Room Practice**

**Canada: Yellow Team**

The teens all stood in the Danger Room half asleep, but no one dared complain because it was Wolverine running the session.

"Today's session ya are going to have to go through this maze and get to the end. Liz ya can not just use your powers to get to the end of the maze," at this there was a groan from none other than Liz. "We will all wait until everyone is out."

"Great this is going to be easy!" Joey exclaimed.

Others just shook their head knowing that with the Wolverine it was not going to be as easy as Joey thought. They all split up into groups and went in different directions. Nikki, Angela, and Diana all went in one direction. Kristen, Eric, and Josh all went in another direction. Charissa, Kevin, and Liz all went in one direction together. Jason and Sonny went in a different direction. And finally Joey, he went by himself thinking he could handle it alone.

They all finished the maze, filled with surprises, with Joey of course being the last one out. Unlike what he thought, he couldn't handle it alone. They had to send Kevin and Liz back in to get him.

"Okay guys hit the showers, ya stink!" shouted Wolverine who had a keen sense of smell.


	6. Purple Team Danger Room Practice

Disclaimer: don't own anything except some characters and plot

**Purple Team Danger Room Practice**

**Charlotte, North Carolina: Purple Team**

"You're late again!" Lance shouted. Caroline Maximoff, also known as Carly, walked into the Danger Room fashionably late as usual.

"Well not everyone can get up at 5, make themselves pretty, and be on time." Carly exclaimed and glanced around the room, "And I see no one here succeeded."

"Now that we're all here," M. Alvers started, "For today's session we will be concentrating on teamwork. You will each get a partner that I assign," at this loud groans were heard coming from the teens. "You will go through an obstacle course hand cuffed to your partner. Now here are your partners: Kim and Gwen, Johnny and Carly, Dani and Amy, Sam and Jena, Max and Jack, and Peter and Francis."

Many people did not like their partner. Everyone finished the course with many complications. Carly and Johnny finished last because Johnny kept hitting on her so she threw cherry bombs at him.


	7. Blue Team Danger Room Practice

Disclaimer: don't own anything except some characters and plot

Blue Team Danger Room Practice San Francisco, California: Blue Team 

"Everybody here?" asked Mr. Drake. All the students were in the Danger Room waiting for their session to begin. "Alright I feel like having some fun today," Bobby announced. "We'll have a contest. Every man for themselves err… and woman," he added with a look from his wife. "The objective is to be the only one left standing, take out all your opponents. And the winner will receive a prize," he stated. The teens perked up at this, knowing that Mr. Drake's prizes were good and no stupid like some adult's. "Let the games begin!" Bobby shouted.

It was utter chaos. There was an all out war going on between 12 super powered teens. At the end of all the madness, there was only one left standing. Standing amidst a bunch of ice sculptures that used to be her opponents. It was Brittany Drake who had inherited her father's powers of ice.

"That's my girl!" shouted Bobby and gave her a high five. "Now unfortunately you have to unfreeze them".

"Do I have to?" Brittany whined.

"Yes," was his reply.

"Fine," she said and unfroze all of her teammates.

"Now everyone, you all have to clean the jet. All except for the winner, Brittany," Mr. Drake stated. Everyone groaned at this with the exception of Brittany.

"But that things huge!" Tyler complained.

"Hey, you knew it was a contest," Mr. Drake countered.


	8. Red Team Crisis

Disclaimer: don't own anything except some characters and plot

Red Team Crisis 

**Red Team: 12:00 A.M.**

Unbeknownst to the sleeping inhabitants inside, many people in black were milling about on the grounds. They crept towards the mansion, without tripping any of the alarms. They stuck some weird looking hoses into a vent and flipped a switch. Jean Grey-Summers, one of the resident telepaths, awoke with a bad feeling and once she realized what was going on she warned everyone of the intruders with a telepathic message. Unfortunately, it was too late for the adults. Their side of the mansion had been hit first with the knock out gas. The children, though, got the warning and some started to panic. Men in black started barging into the mansion. The kids all ran out into the halls in their p.j.s of course seeing as how it was midnight.

"What should we do?"

"Who are they?"

"What the f!" many of the kids asked, shouted, and stated. Upon seeing the number of intruders compared to their group of 12 Nathan flew into action. He telepathically told everyone that it was no use to fight so they should go to the jet. In a situation like this, no one bothered to question him and just ran for it or in Bryan's case teleported. Once everyone reached the jet via running, teleporting, and flying they waited wondering what to do now. Most had cuts and bruises and would be sore in the morning from fighting off the intruders.

"What should we do now?" questioned Ryan, this having never happened before. Everyone was silent until Nick spoke up,

"What about our parents?"

"They're not coming! We need to go, now," stated Nathan.

"I can't get a read on any of them," Rachel exclaimed using the telepathic abilities that she inherited from her mother.

Nathan closed the hatch while Steven took off piloting the jet with Andy co-piloting. Now they all remembered exactly what to do. After years of being drilled by Scott on what do when something like this occurred, they knew exactly where to go. Everyone was silent on the way. Each lost in their own thoughts


	9. Green Team Crisis

Disclaimer: don't own anything except some characters and plot

**Green Team Crisis**

**Green Team: 12:00 A.M.**

A loud BOOM echoed throughout the night, waking the occupants of the mansion. "Wha' was that?" Rogue asked her husband as the mansion shook.

"Je ne sais pas. (I don't know) Let's g' check it out," he responded, rubbing the sleep out of his unusual red on black eyes. Young Marie LeBeau burst into their room scared and wanting her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy Ah'm scured," she announced and jumped into their bed.

"It'll be okay cherie (dear)," Remy said comforting his daughter. Suddenly alarms started blaring, signaling that something was not right. Everyone ran out into the hall clad in their pajamas. The sight that greeted them was not a pretty one. There were men in black everywhere with dangerous looking firearms, glass littered the floor everywhere from the various broken windows, and the sound of helicopters could be heard from outside. The shock only lasted a minute and then the two adults sprang into action wanting to get the kids to safety.

"Take y'sister an' get out of 'ere," Remy said handing his youngest daughter to his eldest daughter. Jade knew not to argue in a situation like this so the took her sister and did what she was told. Hearing the message the kids fought their way through the sea of men.

With mutant powers and the firearms the mansion was quickly turned into ruins. Priceless paintings ripped, expensive vases shattered, and furniture upturned with stuffing spilling out. The kids all scrambled on to the jet and waited for Mr. And Mrs. LeBeau.

After a while of tense waiting, Tessa who was in the pilot's seat turned to her best friend Jade for what to do. It was up to the LeBeaus to decide what should be done because they were the only ones who had something dear to lose by leaving. Jade finally spoke up and said, "Close the hatch, lets go."

Henri furious stood up and shouted, "We can't just leave 'em like that. Their our parents for cryin' out loud."

"Their strong and smart, they'll find anot'er way out," Jade exclaimed. "Besides they want us to be safe," Jade pointed out. Henri sat down defeated. Tessa in the pilot's seat and Zhane in the co-pilot's seat took off. They looked back at their friend to see if she was really okay with this decision, but her face was unreadable.

The ride to safety was silent. Henri LeBeau was sitting in his seat mad and sad, Lucas LeBeau was looking out the window at what used to be his beloved home, Jade LeBeau sat holding a sleeping Marie LeBeau, Tessa Stone flew the jet and Zhane Taft co-piloted. Four best friends sat in the back comforting each other: Elizabeth Webber, Emily Quatermaine, Lucky Spencer, and Nikolas Cassadine. Two friends fell asleep: Ben Mitchum leaning on the side of the jet and Kelly Parker with her head on his shoulder. Cade Richards was looking for some decent clothes to wear in the supply closet because he was only in his boxers, and Ethan Walker had his feet on the seat in front of him, his seat was leaned back, and he was snoring.


	10. Yellow Team Crisis

Disclaimer: don't own anything except some characters and plot

Yellow Team Crisis

**Yellow Team: 12:00 A.M.**

Men in black were creeping towards the mansion in the dead of night. Then, someone tripped an alarm. "Shit!"

"Good goin' Craig. Now they know we're here."

In the mansion, kids were jolting up in bed at the unexpected blaring noise. Everyone ran into the hall and saw a swarm of men infiltrating the mansion. Bullets ripped through the air and everyone ducked for cover. Glass showered down on everyone from the many windows that were hit.

"Argh!" and with that animalistic growl the Wolverine unleashed his adamantium claws and let loose on the men.

"Run children," Ororo shouted, joining her husband in the battle. Everyone followed her order, not stopping to tell her that they weren't children anymore. Liz opened a portal and some kids went through it and ended up in the jet. Others fought their way to safety. Things were being blown of courtesy of Josh. The intruders were being blinded by burst of white light thanks to Diana.

Once all were in the jet minus the adults, they paused for a second pondering on what to do. Then, they all remembered the Wolverine's threats. If they were in a situation like this, they were to leave even without the adults or he would make them regret waiting for them. A chill went down everyone's spine and with that thought in mind they took off leaving the battle raging in the mansion behind. In the span of a few minutes, their worlds had been turned upside down and no one knew what to expect next.


	11. Purple Team Crisis

Disclaimer: don't own anything except some characters and plot

Purple Team Crisis 

**Purple Team: 12:00 A.M.**

Silently men in black made their way into the huge mansion. They made it in without tripping any alarms. A group crept to the adult wing. Mr. And Mrs. Allerdyce's bedroom door was opened. Two objects flew from the men's guns and pierced the victims' necks. Then, they went to the next door, opened it and let loose another dart aimed for the victim's neck. They went to the next and did the same. Poor Toad and Fred didn't know what hit 'em. Next, they went to Mr. And Mrs. Alvers room. Lance was hit first and jolted a little. The sleeping form next to him woke up to this but Katherine Pryde-Alvers didn't realize what was going on and couldn't phase through the dart fast enough. At the same time the occupants of the next room were taken out.

Unbeknownst to the intruders, Kitty was fast enough to press the alarm next to her bed and alarms began blaring throughout the mansion. The kids burst forth from their rooms and saw the intruders.

"This better not be an extra Danger Room," Jack Alvers whined stepping out of his room, "session…" he finished wearily seeing the burly men with scary looking guns. The 12 teens all looked at each other wondering what they should do. They looked back at the men, then each other, then the men, and then each other again.

Everyone then shouted, "RUN!"

Super powered teens ran in all directions one thought in their mind 'oh crap' or along those lines.

"To the jet," someone shouted. Since it was the only idea at the time they decided to go with it. They raced to the jet fighting their way through the men, or in Kim Alvers's case phasing through them and totally creeping them out. Dani Maximoff just zipped passed all the men, who just felt a slight breeze pass by and a slight blur. Super speed sure came in handy sometimes.

They all boarded the jet and came to the decision that they needed to leave. Jack Alvers pointed out that it was a waste of time to wait for their parents since none of them had been seen at all, they were probably goners.

So they flew off into the night. To many's dismay Dani Maximoff was piloting with her cousin Johnny Allerdyce co-piloting. They were in for the ride of their life.


	12. Blue Team Crisis

Disclaimer: don't own anything except some characters and plot

Blue Team Crisis 

**Blue Team: 12:00 A.M.**

Dozens of men dressed in black from head to toe made their way into the mansion full of sleeping mutants. They walked through the mansion dripping gasoline on their way. A couple of the men went up into the adult wing and tied all their doorknobs together so that they couldn't possibly get out of their rooms. The smoke alarms were all disabled, thanks to the men.

"Roasty, toasty mutie!" laughed one of the figures in black as he dropped a lit match and the whole place went up in flames. It was a while later before any of the inhabitants realized that their home was slowly burning to the ground.

"Yo, is something burning?" Dylan Crisp asked waking up and sniffing the air around him. Of course he didn't receive an answer because his roommate was still fast asleep. So he decided to investigate himself. Walking to the door he noticed the room was a little smokey and he was having trouble breathing. He finally made it to the door, opened it and saw the inferno before him.

"Holy crap!" Needless to say he quickly slammed his door shut and shook Tyler awake. "Fire man, get up!"

"Wha… what's going on?" Tyler questioned as he was rudely awoken from his slumber.

"Fire! We need to get out of here," Dylan rushed to explain. This got Tyler jumping to his feet, suddenly fully awake.

Brittany Drake awoke with a start after hearing a door slam. So she decided to go check it out and when she saw the fire blazing outside her door she let out a bloodcurdling scream and shut her door. Brittany Drake had never liked anything extremely hot except for the beach and boys.

"Oh my God fire!" she shouted as she ran over to her roommate. Kelsey Guthrie was already awake thanks to her roommate's shouting.

"Britt calm down," she soothed. "Can't you just extinguish the flames with your powers?"

"Oh right!" Brittany exclaimed, smacking her head and running back to the door. She opened the door and let loose with her powers on the raging inferno. The men never took into account the fact that a girl could create ice. In the meantime, the other occupants were getting up and checking out what all the fuss was about.

"You okay Britt?" her older brother, Alex, asked from down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied a little shaken from what just happened.

A loud groaning noise was heard coming from the house and a look of fear flashed across the twelve teens faces.

"The place is gonna collapse," Carson stated.

"Well then lets get outta here," Carter suggested.

"Where to, we have no where else to go?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah we do. To the jet!" Seth shouted hurriedly running to the lower levels of the mansion. Brittany took care of the flames in their way. They all ran up into the jet, breathing heavily with their smoke filled lungs. Everyone buckled in with Carson and Carter piloting, now remembering where to go.

"Wait! What about our parents?" Brenda asked. Another loud groaning noise was heard and the decision was made.

"We have to go now or we'll all die," Carson stated matter of factly and they took off. The once beautiful mansion crumpled to the ground, crushing anyone who was inside.


	13. And They Meet

Disclaimer: don't own anything except some characters and plot

And They Meet 

**Blue Springs, Nebraska:**

One by one the teams the teams trickled in warily looking around at all the new faces. A house had been purchased in the little town of Blue Springs, Nebraska in case of an emergency such as this. In other words, it is used as a safe house. This is where the teams have come looking, for the safety it provides. Nathan stood up and stood before the mass of shaken teenagers.

"Alright, lets get organized. First lets introduce ourselves to each other and make some room arrangements," he announced taking charge. Most of the teens just stood there, not really listening to him drone on and on. It was a lot for them to take in, in just a few hours. Jade stepped forward and cut Nathan off mid-speech.

"Look, we're all exhausted and sore. Just find a place to crash and we'll deal with all this in the morning." With that said, Jade left in search of a bedroom. Everyone else liked this idea and dispersed for anywhere that was comfortable to sleep. Some just slept on the couch or just plopped down on the floor and curled up into a ball. Nathan finally closed his mouth after being rudely interrupted and reluctantly did as he was told and found a place to sleep.

Brook tossed and turned in her sleep. Brooke's dream:

"Alright guys we charge in as a team united here and take them by surprise. We will free our fellow mutants." A man stood proud, readying his team for battle. The man scanned his troops with his stunning blue eyes and ran his hand through his brown hair.

" Blue Team attack from above. You are our aerial attack. Green flank the right. Yellow the left. Red from the front and purple from behind." His men all nodded and went their separate ways. The Blue Team boarded the jet following a man with black hair and ice blue eyes. The Green Team went to the right of the massive building following a girl with bright green eyes and two white stripes in her brown hair. The Yellow Team ran left following a man with jet-black hair and brown eyes. The Red Team followed the man from before to the front. The Purple Team went to the back led by a man with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. " On the count of 5," the man who led the Red Team spoke into his headset.

"1," came from the Purple Team.

"2," came from the Yellow Team.

"3," came from the Blue Team.

"4," came from the Green Team.

"5," came from the Red Team, and all hell broke loose. Dead bodies covered the ground, mutant and human alike. Bullets, explosions, and screams pierced the air.

All of a sudden, the scene shifted. It seemed like it was a couple years later, or maybe not. You never could tell with dreams. Mutants were handcuffed and shackled. They all wore the same thing, a dirty blue jumper. They all stood in line, row after row of mutants. All dirty and obviously malnourished. An armed guard force walked by in front of them as they waited. A girl, the one from earlier with the two white stripes in her hair, was being led by them. She had her head held high and a confidant gait. She was tied to a stake in the ground. The straw beneath her was lit and she was going to burn to death. She didn't cry out or anything, just looked straight ahead with a calm, peaceful look on her face. There were cries and shouts from the crowd. The dream focused back on the girl who was burning. Then, it slowly started to fade and an image of a mansion with kids running around outside was seen.

Brook woke up with a start. She looked around her and didn't recognize her surroundings. Then, she remembered what happened and where she was. She got up and after searching she found a bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and controlled her breathing. She went to the kitchen to get something to calm her nerves.

" Couldn't sleep," she jumped, not realizing anyone was there and then Jake came into view. " Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay I'm just a little jumpy," she confessed, embarrassed. " I had a bad dream."

" Oh, want to talk about it," he asked in an effort to help her.

" Not really," she said a little hesitant.

" I won't tell anybody. Come on it will make you feel better. But if you don't want to you don't have to," Jake reassured.

" Okay." So Brooke told him all about her dream.

" Wow," was all he could say.

" It was just so… vivid, it seemed so real," Brooke explained.

" Maybe it was a vision," he suggested trying to catch on to her train of thought.

" I don't know. God I hope not," Brooke stated.

" Well don't worry about it. I'm sure it was probable just a dream. We're safe here right now."

" I know. It's just…" she trailed off not able to finish her sentence.

" Well I should go back to bed," she started. "Night and thanks Jake."

" No problem. Night." With that Brooke left to go back to bed and Jake soon followed.


	14. Introductions

Disclaimer: don't own anything except some characters and plot

Introductions

**Blue Springs, Nebraska:**

Sonny woke up at 11:30 and decided to make breakfast. He was a good cook and it helped calm his nerves. Waking up this late wasn't part of his normal routine, but heck being here wasn't part of his normal routine. Many others woke up and were encouraged to roll out of bed by the smell of pancakes and bacon wafting through the air.

"Man some zing smells good," Bryan exclaimed teleporting into the kitchen. Waving her hand in the air, "That stinks!" was all Rachel Summers could say walking in.

"Thank God someone can cook," Brittany said relieved and Sonny chuckled while setting the plates of food on the table. For a while there was just mindless chatter and the clinking of silverware hitting the plate. Once everyone was done, the table was cleared and everyone took a seat in the living room. Needless to say, some things needed to be discussed. Many people sat on the floor though because there were not enough seats for all of them.

"So I guess we should start off with some introductions," Nathan stated, of course taking charge.

"Yeah, I guess we really should learn each other's names," Jack said sarcastically making fun of Nathan. Nathan just ignored him and went on.

"State your name, age, and power," he began. "Alright lets start with the Red Team first. My name is Nathan Summers, 20, and I have telepathy and telekinesis."

"Well, I guess I'll go next," Rachel said stepping up to the plate after her brother. "I am Rachel Summers, 19, and I have telepathy and telekinesis." The redhead sat down and a blonde man stood up,

"I'm Andrew Summers, but the ladies call me Andy," he said this and winked in the direction of four girls. "I'm 18 and can breathe underwater and they are my cousins, not my siblings. I mean how could a guy like him," he said pointing to Nathan, "be my brother," he then sat down with a glare from the aforementioned Nathan. Next was a tall, blonde, blue-eyed girl.

"I'm Melissa Summers and I can turn into water," as she said this her hand turned into water. "Oh and I'm 17."

"I'm Kyle Summers, 16, and I can create fireballs," a blonde guy quickly said and then sat back down. Two brunettes then stood up to introduce themselves saying,

"Hi, I'm Chris Madrox and this is my brother Nick. I have super strength," Chris said.

"And I am super smart," Nick said.

"We can also become one person," Chris added. Then, they merged into one body to explain. They then switched back and sat down.

"I am Steven Rasputin," a tall guy with black hair and brown eyes began, "I am 19 and have diamond coated skin." A hint of an accent could be heard, maybe Russian. Next came a boy with yellow eyes.

"I'm Ryan Wagner, 16, and I am a shape shifter," as he said this he shifted into the man from before, Steven. Then, what seemed to be a blue demon stood up.

"Hi," he waved shyly, "I'm Bryan Wagner, I'm 15, and I can teleport myself and others." He then teleported to the other side of the room and back in a poof of black smoke.

"Man, that stinks!" Johnny Allerdyce exclaimed.

"I'm Jace Thomason," a blonde boy stated. "I'm 17 and can turn into fire and fly." To demonstrate he lit his arm up. Luckily for him his arm was bare instead of clothed, otherwise he would have burned his shirt in his eagerness to show off. The next girl pulled Jace back down so she could go.

"I'm Vanessa Barcelona, I'm 16, and I can scream really loud. I'm eardrum shattering. So you probably don't want a demonstration," she said.

"Thank God!" Jace exclaimed in much joking relief. She smacked him on the arm as she sat down. He just laughed.

"Alright, now on to the Green Team," Nathan said. The girl with the two toned hair, brown with two white stripes in the front, stood up.

"Ah'm Jade LeBeau, Ah'm 18, and Ah can charge an object and make it explode."

"Ah'm Henri LeBeau," an exceptionally tall boy stood up, "Ah have super strength, flight, and near invulnerability. Also, Ah'm 16." He smiled and sat down. Then, presumably their brother stood up. He also had skunk hair and the oddest eyes, red on black.

"Ah'm Lucas LeBeau, 14, and Ah can absorb your life source, memory, and in a mutant's case your powers through skin on skin contact. Ah can recall the powers and use them later." He said this all with his eyes cast downward and only looked up at the end of his spiel. Next, a little girl popped up from her seat and proudly stated,

"Ah'm Marie LeBeau, Ah'm 5," she said holding up five fingers, "and I feel other's feelings and can change them." This is otherwise known as empathy. Everyone just smiled and thought, _"Oh how cute." _

A petite brunette then stood up, "I'm Elizabeth Webber, I'm 18, and I can create force fields," she smiled and then sat back down next to her friends.

"Hi, I'm Emily Quatermaine. I'm 18 and I can create holograms." The girl had auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Nikolas Cassadine," a.k.a. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome the girls thought. "I'm 19 and I can steal others senses."

"I'm his brother Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr., but you can just call me Lucky," a boy the total opposite of his brother. He was as light while his brother was dark in a sense. "I am 18 and I can switch places with others," blonde, blue-eyed Lucky sat down. Jack leaned over to Gwen and whispered to her,

"What kind of a name is Lucky?"

"Shut up!" she said pushing him away.

"Hi! I'm Kelly Parker," a perky blonde said getting up. "I'm 16 and I can manipulate air."

"I'm Ben Mitchum, I'm 16, and I have x-ray vision," he said this and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the end. This resulted in a bunch of the girls throwing pillows at him. He just laughed and tried to block the many pillows. Next was a blonde, blue-eyed boy,

"I'm Zhane Taft, 19, and I can paralyze you just by touching you," he stated.

"I'm Cade Richards," started the guy who had striking green eyes, "I shoot sticky green goo from my hands, and I'm 17." A scrawny kid then stood up,

"I'm Ethan Walker, I'm 14, and I can speak any language fluently." And last but not least on the Green Team.

"I'm Tessa Stone," began the blonde beauty. "I'm 20 and can generate psionic stars along with enhanced agility, coordination, and reflexes."

"Now the Purple Team," Nathan stated.

A pretty girl with innocent blue eyes stood up first. "I'm Kimberely Alvers, Kim to my friends, I'm 17, and I can phase through objects." At the puzzled looks she received she phased her hand through the table. There was a chorus of "Ohs" after this. Next, a grungy looking boy stood up.

"I'm Jack Alvers, 15, and I can create earthquakes." His eyes then rolled back into his head and the house began to shake. Everyone looked around, a little nervous.

"Stop it Jack," his sister commanded in a stern voice. The shaking then stopped and Jack grinned and sat down. Next, a girl and a guy stood up together, both blonde with brown eyes.

"I'm John Jr. or Johnny Allerdyce," the guy said.

"I'm his twin Jena," the girl beside him introduced herself.

"We're both 17 she can create fire and I can manipulate it," he finished. "Light up sis and lets show them some fire," he eagerly said, anxious to play with some fire.

"No, I don't think so," Jena said taking the safe route because Johnny could get a little out of hand sometimes.

"Fine," he grumbled and sat down with his sister.

"I'm Gwen Allerdyce and unfortunately the sister of that lunatic," she said pointing to Johnny who just looked around himself looking for who she was pointing at. He then came to the conclusion that she must be pointing at Jena since she said she was their sister. "I'm 15 and can create hex bolts which turn things in my favor." The girl then sat down and nudged the blonde next to her indicating that it was his turn to go.

"I'm Max Maximoff," the boy said quickly standing up to avoid further assault from the girl. "I'm 20 and can defy gravity." He was soon levitating an inch or so off the ground.

"I'm Carly Maximoff," his sister said pulling him down to ensure that everyone's attention was solely on her. "I'm 18 and can create cherry bombs." An odd twinkle was seen in her blue eyes when she started talking about her powers.

"I'm Sam Maximoff, I'm 17, and my mutant ability is astral projection," exclaimed the second Maximoff sister.

"I'm Dani Maximoff, I'm 16, and I am super fast," she exclaimed in a rush that many could barely decipher.

"And last but not least, I'm Peter Maximoff, you can just call me Peter the Great," many rolled their eyes at this and some just laughed. "I'm 14 and can create stink bombs. Don't worry, I won't demonstrate," he assured.

"My name is Amy Kennedy," began a skinny, intelligent looking girl. "I am 16 and can control plant life." The next guy was a little on the short side, but he carried himself in a confident manner.

"I'm Francis Mason, I am 19, and I'm able to transform physical energy into psychic energy."

"Well I guess it's the Blue Teams turn now," Nathan announced.

A fairly tall boy with cerulean blue eyes was the first to go. "I'm Alexander Drake, you can call me Alex, I'm 19, and I can create fireworks," he kind of mumbled the last part not too happy that his powers weren't more exciting.

"I'm Brittany Drake, I'm 16, and I can create and manipulate ice," a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes proudly stated.

"I'm Tyler Drake, 14, and I can create balls of energy," one appeared in his open hand, but he soon extinguished it.

"I'm Jake Abbott, I'm 17, and I'm a metamorph," he then sat back down.

"I'm Seth DaCosta, I'm 20, and I can use the sun's energy to become super strong and can fly," he stated a bit arrogantly. The next to go was a girl who looked like she could be a model.

"I'm Brenda Barrett, I'm 18, and I can create and manipulate magma."

"I'm Carter Crisp," a brunette said standing up. "I'm 19 and I can blend into my surroundings." After that, he slowly disappeared into the background and you could only make out a faint outline of him.

"I'm Rachel Crisp," began a fairly tall girl. "I'm 17 and I can become invisible." At that she totally vanished and tapped Nathan on the shoulder and reappeared next to him. Nathan jumped not realizing that she was so close. The others laughed at his expense.

"I'm Dylan Crisp, I'm 15, and I have the power of electricity." The boy with electric blue eyes stated. He had blue sparks running up and down his fingers, itching to give them a show of his powers, but he thought he shouldn't since they weren't indoor friendly. Another boy then stood up.

"I'm Carson Guthrie, I'm 20, and I can shoot off like a cannonball." The blonde boy didn't explain any further hoping that they would get the gist of it.

"I'm Brook Guthrie, I'm 18, and," she paused remembering her freaky dream from the night before. Her sister nudged her back to reality none too gently. "I receive visions sometimes of future events."

"I'm Kelsey Guthrie, I'm 16, and I can create illusions in your mind," she said this all with a lighthearted manner.

"The Yellow Team can go now," stated Nathan.

"I'm Nikki Howlett," a short girl with black hair began. "I'm 15 and I can heal rapidly and my senses are above and beyond ordinary."

"I'm Kevin Daniels, I'm 18, and I can shoot spikes out of my body," he stated. Next, another short girl jumped up.

"I'm Kristen Daniels, I'm 16, and I can shrink myself and others," she smiled showing off her pearly whites and sat back down.

"As if she isn't short enough," Jack commented to no one in particular, but obviously Gwen heard him for she hit his arm again.

"I'm Charissa Bussie, I'm 17, and I have power over the shadows," exclaimed a tall blonde. Next came a man whose presence just seemed to demand respect.

"I'm Sonny Corinthos, I am 20 years old, and I can sense the truth, so don't even bother lying to me," he said and no one in their right mind thought they would lie to him.

"I'm Joey Krause," came an annoying voice. "I'm 15 and I can stretch my body," with this he proceeded to stretch his arms out.

"I'm Joshua Hunter," began a blonde boy.

"Actually it's Joshua," stated the boy that was next to him.

"Shut up," Josh said punching him in the arm.

"Ow," the other boy exclaimed rubbing his arm where he had been hit.

"Anyway," Josh went on. "I'm 16 and I can blow things up with a flick of my wrist."

"I'm Eric Knight," began the boy who announced to everyone that Josh's name was really Joshua. "I'm 16 and I can render telepaths and telekinetics useless by causing a backlash." Nathan and Rachel Summers both squirmed in their seats a little at this. Next a blonde girl stood up.

"I'm Liz Stine, I'm 17, and I can create portals," she said.

"I'm Angela Jones, I'm 15, and I convert light into sound." You tell that the next girl was her sister because they looked so much alike.

"I'm Diana Jones, I'm 14, and I convert sound into light." She had green eyes though while her sister had brown.

"Well I guess that's it," Nathan began and then was yet again rudely interrupted, this time by Sonny.

"Wait, where's Jason?"


	15. Where's Jason?

Disclaimer: don't own anything except some characters and plot

**Where's Jason?**

**Blue Springs, Nebraska:**

Many of the teens gave him a puzzled look and some even asked the obvious question of "Who?" The Yellow Team members looked around and could not find their teammate.

"Um…, he's tall, about 6 foot, blonde, spikey hair, blue eyes…," he trailed off worried about his best friend. The man was like a brother to him. Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan had quickly bonded when Jason showed up at the Institute in Canada.

"Oh my God! Jason Morgan?" Emily quietly asked.

"Yeah that's him," Sonny answered perplexedly, wondering how she knew Jason.

"Oh God!" she covered her mouth with her hand and slowly sat down.

"What's wrong Em?" her best friend Lucky asked coming over to her. He kneeled down next to her and caught her eye.

"He's …. He's my brother," Emily announced now worried for her brother's safety. Jason and Emily were very close. "I didn't know he was a mutant," not that she could blame him for not telling her because she didn't exactly tell him either.

"It'll be okay Em," Lucky said and pulled her into a quick hug.

"How come you have different last names?" the ever-attentive Jack asked. His sister who thought that the question was extremely rude considering the circumstances hit him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for," Jack shouted, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at his sister.

"That was very rude," she shouted back at him.

"No, it's okay, really," Emily stated trying to bring some peace between the two quarreling siblings. "He was in an accident and lost his memory so he changed his last name."

"Oh," was all Jack said disappointed that it wasn't something more interesting.

"We couldn't find him anywhere," Charissa stated as she, Liz, and Kristen walked back into the room after searching the house and the grounds.

"Come on, let's go," Sonny said turning to leave the room. The rest of the Yellow Team stood up to follow him out. The one thing that the Wolverine had ingrained in them was comraderie and to never leave a man behind, unless of course it was him because he could handle himself.

"No, you can't go it's too dangerous," Nathan stated blocking Sonny's path.

"Outta my way," Sonny said in a warning voice, not going to let this incompetent fool stop him from saving his friend.

"No, it's too dangerous. Those men could still be there," Nathan exclaimed not backing down. Sonny's jaw clenched and his eye twitched. Then, he snapped and grabbed Nathan by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. Most of the people took a step back, frightened by the violence and not wanting to interfere. The rest of Sonny's team members stepped up behind him and effectively cut off any source of help Nathan could have received.

"I am not going to leave my friend to those monsters when I can do something about it," Sonny shouted. "Is that understood?" he asked Nathan.

Nathan just nodded his head at the man, a little frightened of the dangerous glint he could see in his eyes. Sonny let Nathan go and the Yellow Team left, headed back to Canada to check for any survivors.

Nathan stood up and straightened out his shirt trying to look like Sonny hadn't scared him.

"He has a point," Nathan admitted. "Maybe we should go back and see if there are any survivors." Everyone else just nodded, still a little shaken up from what had just occurred. "Two people should probably stay behind just incase something happens or anyone else that was left behind shows up."

"I'll stay here," Elizabeth offered not really wanting to see what was left of her home or if Remy and Rogue were dead.

"I'll stay behind too," Lucky said not wanting Elizabeth to be alone with some stranger she didn't know.

"Alright, everyone just be careful and prepared for an attack," Nathan said.

So each team boarded their jets to go see what was left of their decimated homes and if any of their loved ones were still there, or worse dead.


	16. Jason's Story

Disclaimer: don't own anything except some characters and plot

Jason's Story 

**Canada: 12:00 A.M.**

Jason Morgan bolted upright in bed now wide-awake at the sound of the alarms. He was normally a light sleeper and the alarms could only mean one thing, _trouble_.

He looked across the room to see his best friend, Sonny Corinthos, sitting upright in bed also. They caught each other's eye and nodded. Throwing their covers off the two men ran out of their room to confront the enemy head on.

Sometime during the melee the two men had lost each other, and now Jason was on his own.

Jason had taken down two of the intruders, but there were still many more. Bullets whizzed through the air as Jason dodged them, nearly avoiding being hit each time. Then, he felt a white, searing hot pain in his side.

He looked down and saw the blood oozing from the wound, guess he wasn't lucky this time. He had to keep moving though, there was no time for rest otherwise he would surely be killed. The rumble of the jet's engine reached his ears.

'No! They're leaving without me?'

Knowing he was doomed if he stayed here, he ran. Finding one of the secret passage ways, he entered and pulled the panel down behind him.

He ran into the night, as fast and as hard as he could, not once looking back. He could no longer hear the chaos he had left behind nor could he see the mansion anymore.

So he stopped and tried to catch his breath. He was panting hard and his lungs burned, but he knew he wasn't safe yet.

Then, it hit him, he had to find a way to Nebraska, where the safehouse is and presumably where everyone else was headed. Clutching his side to try to stop the flow of blood, he went to the train station. It was mostly vacant due to it being about 2 in the morning.

Jason found a hoodie that had been left and slipped it on over his head, wincing as his side protested at the movement. Looking less conspicuous now that he had a shirt on and no one could see the gunshot wound he went over and checked the train schedules.

Just his luck, a train was about to leave for Blue Springs, Nebraska. Locating the train, he stowed away in one of the empty cars and passed out from the loss of blood.

He awoke as the train came to an abrupt stop. His body was sore from the uncomfortable sleeping position against the crates in the car, and the exertion from the day before.

He jumped out of the car and stumbled before he got his footing. It was snowing and he had no idea where to go.

So he went into the station and grabbed a map. Finally, he found what he was looking for and started heading south.

It began to snow even harder and his breath was coming out in short gasps and leaving a puff of visible air. He couldn't see straight anymore, much less walk straight. The pain was becoming unbearable and before he knew it his world went black.

Safehouse

"I'm going for a walk Lucky," Elizabeth called out as she shrugged on a coat that she found in the closet, it was a little big but it'll do. She was wearing some clothes that she had found in one of the dresser drawers, not wanting to go wandering outside in her pajamas.

"Alright, just…," Lucky hesitated for a moment as he saw her out the door, "be careful," he sighed, not wanting anything to happen to her.

"Don't worry, I will," she reassured him and gave him a peck on the cheek as she left. She needed to get out of that house, and all those morbid thoughts that were running through her head. She kept imagining these horrible scenarios on what the others would find at what used to be their homes. 'God it was cold, the snow was beautiful, though,' she thought.

"Ahh..." she screamed, there was a man lying in the snow and the snow around him was red.

"Oh my God!" She ran over to him. He was ghostly pale and his lips were blue. Not knowing what else to do, she shook him trying to wake him.

"Argh," he groaned and opened his eyes to see an angel standing over him.

'Was he dead?'

"Come on get up," she tugged on him, but he just groaned and resisted her efforts.

"I can't help you, if you don't get up," he opened his eyes again and just stared at her, realizing that no, he was not dead.

Somehow, with her help he managed to stand up. Then, he immediately began to sway and almost toppled over, but she held him tight and he leaned heavily on her.

"I'm Elizabeth. There's a house not too far away, just hang on." And the two began their slow, agonizing trek to the safehouse. Finally, they made it back to the house.

"Lucky," Elizabeth shouted, needing his help. Lucky rushed over at her call and caught the unknown man before he fell to the ground. He dragged him to the couch and placed him on it.

"What happened? Who is he?" Lucky asked in a panic.

"He's hurt, we have to help him." She ripped the hoodie off and the man groaned as the dry blood that caused the fabric to stick to him was ripped away and the wound began to bleed even more.

"Lucky go get me a first aid kit." He ran at her command and came back with the first aid kit that she had asked for.

"I need some washcloths to clean the wound," Lucky again left the room in search of the wanted items.

After cleaning the wound, she sat there and put pressure on it. "Oh God! Lucky what do I do?" She had never been in a situation like this before.

"Is there an exit wound?" Lucky asked and they rolled him over and there was one.

"Alright, you're gonna have to stitch him up," Lucky stated matter of factly.

"Me! Why me? No, you do it," Elizabeth questioned terrified of the task Lucky had set before her.

"Because your hands are steadier than mine, you're an artist for God's sake," Lucky rationalized, he definitely did not want to stitch up the gunshot wound.

"Fine," she muttered through clenched teeth as Lucky ran out of the room, yet again to find something to stitch the man up with.

When he returned with the necessary materials, Elizabeth began the arduous task of sealing the wound.

Once he was all patched up, they stripped him of his clothes and put some warm clothes they had found on him, actually Lucky did all this because Elizabeth was too embarrassed to see the man naked. Then, they bundled him up in blankets and started a raging fire trying to keep him from getting hypothermia. The pair exited the room to let the man get some much needed rest.

Lucky then turned to Elizabeth, an angry glint in his eye, "What were you thinking Elizabeth?" he shouted.

"Excuse me!" she shot back, her anger now spiking.

"Bringing this unknown man in here when we are all in danger."

"What was I supposed to do, leave him there to die," her anger got the best of her as she argued with Lucky. He sighed, frustrated that she didn't see his point.

He turned around and stalked out of the room and left Elizabeth standing there fuming.


	17. The Ruins Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except some characters and plot

**The Ruins Part 1**

**Red Team**

Nathan gently touched down on top of the tennis courts. The opening was jammed so this would just have to do. It may look a little odd, but it would make for a quick get away and he didn't plan on staying long.

"Alright everyone, keep your guard up. We don't know if any of those men are still here or if they have the place under surveillance," Nathan warned.

The Red Team made their way to the front door of the mansion. Steven's skin sparkled as it became diamond coated. He reached his hand out and pushed the door open. The large oak door swung open with a loud creak. Everyone tensed, ready for anything, not knowing what would lay behind the door. A collective sigh of relief was released as no one jumped out at them.

"Check for survivors and grab any necessities of yours," Nathan stated and the group dispersed. The girls: Rachel, Melissa, and Vanessa went to their shared room quarters. Steven and Nathan went down the opposite corridor to their room, followed by the rest of the boys who went to their rooms.

They all met back up at the entrance to the adult wing. Everyone had changed out of their pajamas and was carrying a duffle bag or a backpack filled with a few of their belongings. Then, as one they stepped into the adult wing and opened the first door.

The room was trashed, but no one was there, dead or alive. The same could be said for all of the rooms. What hit them the hardest was seeing the Professor's chair sans the Professor.

Vanessa bit back a sob, "Where could they be?"

"Maybe they were captured," Nathan suggested, eyes downcast.

"Or maybe they escaped, and are making their way to the safe house right now," Rachel, ever the optimist.

Jace and Andy shared doubtful looks, but Nathan stopped them before they could say anything,

_'Don't say a word.'_

Picking up their belongings the Red Team boarded the jet and headed back to the safe house.


	18. The Ruins Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except some characters and plot.

**The Ruins Part 2**

**Green Team**

Tessa landed the jet in a clearing behind the mansion. They were trying not to arouse suspicion in case the men from before were still lurking about. Zhane lowered the ramp and the Green Team quickly disembarked. But before Jade could take one step off the jet her best friend lightly grabbed her arm and turned her around the face her. Jade shot Tessa an imploring look.

"Are you ready for this?"

In all actuality, Jade hadn't really thought about it. She had pushed it out of her mind and focused on taking care of her sister and her team. Once she thought about it; though, she couldn't help the tears that welled up and slid down her face. No, she didn't really want to stumble upon her parents' bodies.

"Aw, Hun, don't worry. We'll make the best out of whatever we find," Tessa pulled her into a tight hug.

Jade sniffled and wiped away her tears as she pulled away. The two then made their way towards the now abandoned mansion.

Jade raised one eyebrow as she saw the front door hanging off of its hinges, and she could swear that just minutes ago it was perfectly fine. She looked at the group crowded in the foyer until her green eyes met a matching pair of green eyes set in a guilty face.

"Sorry, Ah got kinda anxious," Henry gave a sheepish shrug.

"Whatever. Ah'm sure if there were still intruders lurking about they would have been alerted to our presence by now so Ah think we're safe." Jade concluded.

"Right," the group nodded in agreement.

Then, they went their separate ways, searching for the missing Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau.

"Mrs. LeBeau!"

"Mr. LeBeau!"

"Rogue!"

"Dad!"

"Remy!"

"Mom!"

The place was a mess and there was blood everywhere, but that was no help because it could have been anyone's blood, except for Rogue's due to her invulnerability.

Jade heard a crunch as something beneath her foot cracked. Bending down she picked up the object. It was a family photo, the glass cracked down the middle, dividing the family.

"Jade! Jade!"

Broken from her thoughts she glanced up and saw Cade with a worried look on his face, "What?" She looked down back at the picture which was now glowing a fuchsia color, "Oh".

She quickly pulled the energy back and shot Cade a small smile, "Thanks."

"No problem. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him. He shot her a doubtful look, but let it slide for now.

The Green Team met back up in the foyer. Everyone had a bag; Nikolas and Emily had two. They had packed some stuff for Lucky and Elizabeth.

"No luck finding Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau?" Tessa asked the group.

"No."

"Nope."

"Unfortunately or maybe fortunately cause would we have really wanted to find their bodies," Kelly whacked Ethan upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ethan rubbed his head as Kelly just put her hands on her hips giving him a pointed look.

"Alright, let's head back," Zhane spoke up before a fight could ensue.

The Green Team boarded the jet again and took off, headed back to Blue Springs, Nebraska.


End file.
